$\dfrac{19}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{19}{10}$ as $\dfrac{190}{100}$ $\dfrac{190}{100} + \dfrac{1}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{191}{100}$